The Debts We Owe
by The Mirage-Healing Alchemist
Summary: Ed and Al owe Roy a lot. Ed thinks he should carry the burden of Al and his debts to Roy. Roy figures out a way for Ed to pay him back. YAOI! ROYXED!


A/N: This one is just a little plot I came up with. Ed and Al owe Roy Mustang a lot. Ed feels that he should carry the burden for his younger brother and somehow pay Mustang back, but Mustang has other ways Ed can pay him back. WARNING: RATED R FOR A REASON!

"Brother, why do you always have to carry the burdens?" Al asked his older brother, "You always think it's your responsibility, we're brothers we need to share some burdens." Al pointed to Ed's metal leg and arm.

"Al, I'm the one that has to do this. You don't have to be dragged into military matters!" Ed argued pulling on his red trench coat.

"Brother!" Al moaned out of frustration. He sighed and murmured, "You're gonna kill yourself carrying all these burdens."

Ed chose to ignore his younger brother, he worried too much. Besides, he, Edward Elric, was the Fullmetal Alchemist. He could handle anything, even being the dog of the military. OK that was a downside but he could handle it. He was used to it though by now.

He's even gotten smarter at Roy's tricks. He knew what tricks that bastard could play and he also knew how to fight back. But lately Ed's feelings towards Roy had changed. Every time he saw the bastard, he felt himself get hard and have to make up and excuse to avoid him.

"Damn it not again!" Ed muttered. Just thinking of Roy made him get hard. Good thing Al didn't hear or seem to notice.

"I'm gonna go. I'll call if I'm not coming home tonight." Ed said and left. He walked down the street thinking of everything trying to ignore the comments about him being short. Somehow he ended up outside the local library.

'_Good here I can read something and get my mind off of everything._' Ed thought happily. He went inside and was almost overwhelmed with all the books in the library. He was always this way when it came to library's whether it be a small one with one or two bookshelves filled or a large one with bookshelves that reached almost fifty feet high filled with books that could kill anyone that would manage to get buried under them.

Ed went towards the back of the library that was secluded and no one ever dared go. He smiled happily among the books he loved so dearly. He loved Al and books more than anything and hoped neither would disappear. He grabbed several books and sat himself down at a table and started reading one after another.

One was about a boy, like himself except without alchemy and metal limbs, that felt he had to carry all of life's burdens alone with no help from his brother.

'_Funny,_' Ed thought sleepily, '_That's kind of like me._' The next thing Ed knew he fell asleep.

"Hey! Bean sprout! Quit drooling on the books!" A voice said. Ed's eyes shot open and he looked up and Roy was there. Ed snapped up and soon caught the comment and felt his blood boil.

"Don't you dare." Roy said going over to him. Ed forgot his anger and back up against the wall behind him.

"What are you scared of?" Roy asked with an amused smile. Ed was nervous, Roy never acted like this. Well, almost never there was one time that Roy was making fun of him because of his height, oh wait that was all the time.

Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a light touch on his crotch. He gasped and Roy kissed him. Ed moaned against the kiss and felt Roy's tongue slip past his lips.

"Brother? Brother? The Colonel wants to talk to you!" Al said. Ed felt himself being shaken and his name said over and over.

Ed opened his eyes and realized that it was a dream. Damn, that was a great dream. He then realized Al was talking to him.

"Brother, the Colonel wants to speak with you." Al said. Ed sat up and nodded sleepily. He went to Roy's office feeling a bit more awake and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came Roy's angry voice through the door. Ed flinched slightly then entered the room. Roy sat behind his desk arguing with someone on the phone.

Ed preoccupied himself with looking around the room. It had no decorations on the white walls except for the same symbol on his pocket watch. Roy's desk was neatly organized and there were two couches in front of it.

Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when Roy slammed the phone down on the holder. Roy calmed himself down before he even looked up at Ed.

"Ed, I called you here to interrogate you over certain instances here in HQ." Roy said. Ed was caught off guard by the question. He sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. Damn he was becoming uncomfortable and hard again.

"I-I dunno what ya mean Colonel! I haven't noticed a thing!" Ed said knowing very well what was going on. Roy knew he was hiding something so he tried the direct approach.

"You've been avoiding me, Edward. Don't tell me you're worried about being called short?" Roy asked amusingly and grinned at the fifteen-year-old. Ed blushed and looked away.

"I've been avoiding you because you keep hounding me about when I'm gonna pay you back and I don't need that from you." Ed lied and Roy knew it.

"Stop lying, Edward, you're terrible at it." Roy said flatly. Ed looked up furious but it dissipated when he noticed how close Roy had gotten.

"I think it's something else." Roy whispered. Ed gasped involuntarily and pressed himself against the back of the couch.

"There also is the matter of paying me back." Roy whispered as he leaned down close to Ed. Ed swallowed hard and the Colonel kissed him softly. Ed's mind was racing but he kissed the Colonel back none-the-less. Roy soon pulled away from the kiss leaving Ed unfulfilled and grinned the grin that Ed hated and loved so much.

"We can finish this elsewhere. Meet me in the library in about half an hour." Roy whispered seductively in the teenager's ear. Ed nodded and Roy let him get up and leave. After Ed left the room, he leaned against the door his mind buzzing with many thoughts. Then like an eager puppy, he ran to the library to wait for Roy.

Ed sat in his spot near the back. He smiled when he saw his books laying there untouched. He sat down and started reading the book about the burden-ridden young boy and soon fell asleep after two pages.

Roy soon stumbled upon the sleeping teenager and decided to take him to his place where they couldn't be disturbed.

Ed soon woke up to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He sat up wondering where he was or, for that matter, how he got there.

"Poor tired little strawberry shortcake." Roy cooed mockingly. Ed felt his anger return and Roy saw this so he eased the young man's temper with a soft kiss. Somehow, this kiss was more passionate than the one in Roy's office and moaned against it.

Ed felt Roy's hands wrap around his small waist and pull him closer to the much older man. The next thing Ed knew, he was underneath Roy on the bed with all his clothes removed.

Ed felt his hands undoing the clasps of Roy's uniform. Soon, he hand the older man's clothes completely removed.

Roy parted from the kiss and trailed kisses and bites down Ed's jaw, neck, and then his chest, and still continued further down.

"Roy?" Ed mouthed after realizing Roy's destination. He gasped and arched his back as Roy took Ed's member into his mouth. Ed cried out at the immense pleasure that the Colonel was giving him and at the feel of Roy's tongue against his member.

Ed felt the muscles in his abdomen contract as he came into the Colonel's mouth who took it gladly. He cried out Roy's name and Roy came back up and kissed Ed making him taste himself as the Colonel shoved his tongue into Ed's mouth. Ed felt the colonel press himself against the blonde hard, arousing Ed even more.

The next thing Ed knew he was rolled onto his stomach with his butt up in the air. When Roy pushed into him, Ed screamed into the pillow at the immense pain. When it subsided, Roy started moving in and out making Ed whimper. Nothing compared to the pleasure Roy was giving him, nothing. It did hurt but the pleasure covered up the pain.

With each thrust, Roy stroked the length of Ed's member with his right hand. Ed felt tears form at the corners of his eyes. Ed cried out when he reached his climax and Roy moaned at the same time. Roy collapsed inside Ed forcing him to lay down fully. Ed smiled as felt Roy's heartbeat against his back.

When they both got their strength back, Roy pulled out of Ed and lay on his side next to Ed and brought Ed closer to him. They were both silent for a long time until Roy broke the silence.

"Edward? How are you doing?" Roy asked soothingly. Ed moaned softly and rested his head against Roy's chest and fell asleep both from exhaustion and the soothing sound of Roy's heartbeat. Roy smiled at the young blonde who slept so soundly in his arms.

"As long as you keep giving me night like this, Ed, you don't owe me a thing." Roy whispered brushing Ed's bangs from his eyes and falling asleep himself.

A/N: So what did you think? This is my first yaoi story I've ever written in my entire life. Let me know what you think. Flames are welcome. They don't bug me just let me know what I need to change. Enjoy! I'll get back to work on the Inuyasha/Kagome/Sesshomaru story now. Slavedrivers.


End file.
